


On the run

by Theproductofhate



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Thor:Ragnarok, angt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theproductofhate/pseuds/Theproductofhate
Summary: Hydra returns after its final destruction years ago and wants their Winter Soldier back. Meanwhile Bucky and Loki have started forming a tight bond between the two of them and with Hydra being aware of their little project’s new friend, they won’t miss the chance to get their hands on a god too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, winterfrost
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that my native language is not English, so there might be mistakes when it comes to grammar and vocabulary.

Somewhere in an underground Hydra base, USA:  
“Any news on where the Winter Soldier is, right now?” the general asked, facing the big screen in front of him. His arms crossed over his chest. An analyst, probably a soldier as well, turned around in his chair, grabbing his tablet and walking over to the general whose hate filled eyes pierced through the other man’s. Starting to get nervous as the general raised his chin, threatening, he turned the screen to the older man. 

“We located him at the Avengers Compound, Upstate New York.” The soldier answered, scared of how his boss would react to the news that the winter soldier was once again united with his oldest friend, Steve Rogers. And apart from that, probably had his memory back after all.   
Years, decades of torturing him and forming his mind wasted thanks to a man in spandex. Did he still have that filthy suit? After all it had been years since the fall of Hydra, but they were on the rise again. And they would pay. 

“Is captain Rogers with him?” the general asked, finally finished with his inner monologue. “No, sir. The captain and a few others are currently on a mission.”

“And they leave the winter soldier behind.” He smiled devilish, grabbing the tablet with his gloved hand. The black leather making a soft squeaking noise every time his hand moved. With a stern face, he looked up again, his smile fading. “Bring me the soldier. We need our weapon back. He belongs to us.” 

Pure shock and horror was written all over the soldiers faced as the room suddenly went silent. Gazes were exchanged, panic filled the room. “But, sir. The winter soldier has formed some sort of friendship with Thor’s brother! He’s a god we don’t know anything about.” But suddenly the younger man’s voice changed. He became quiet, trying not to cause a scene. “Sir, this will be a suicide mission.” But the general was not impressed at all. Closing his leather coat and turning to leave, he yelled. “I said get me the soldier! And bring me the god too. With him on our side, the Avengers will fall. As they should have years ago.” Then he vanished, leaving his frightened subjects behind.

...

Avengers Compound, Upstate New York:  
“Bucky, I’ve told you before, this is not going to work.” Loki sighed as he watched his friend trying to hack into Stark and Banner’s lab. “Well, it isn’t going to work if you just stand there. Give me a hand and stop complaining.” Bucky was frustrated. He’d tried everything to get into the lab. Every code he could think of, he searched Stark’s room, his belongings, everything, but without success. There was nothing. 

He turned around, his long hair falling in his face. “Help me please?” he said provocative, a fake smile plastering his face.  
“I will not help you and anger Stark. I’ve had enough trouble with him in the past and I’d rather stay out of that.” Bucky stood up from his bend down position and put the strands of hair from his face. He looked at the god with a frown. “And what? Tony tried to kill me once! If it wasn’t for Steve, I’d be dead! So, get over here and do a lil’ magic trick so that I can see what he’s been working on, since he wants to keep it a secret.” Defeated Loki let his arms hang down beside him. 

“Okay, fine. I’m going to help you, but it was your idea and if Stark ever gets aware of that we broke into his lab, I will-“before he could even finish Bucky interrupted. “Yeah, okay. I get it, you’re gonna be a snitch. Now do something!” 

With a snap, they disappeared, the place they’ve been standing on covered in green smoke.

When Bucky opened his eyes, it all happened in a blink of an eye, he took a look around. “The lab!” he yelled excited. “Why are you so surprised? You said you wanted in Stark’s lab and now we’re here. You humans are pathetic.” Ignoring the god’s statement, he went to the desk standing in the middle of the room, covered with high tech things. Bucky didn’t know what any of those things were, but they were fascinating. He’d always had a weak spot for technology, even back in the day when he and Steve went to the Stark Expo in 1943. 

He’d wanted to check out more of the technic stuff that was standing in the lab, but his actions were cut off by an alarm going off. He put everything down and gazed at Loki.  
“What’s that?” he asked, sprinting to the door, before he remembered. Ah, yes. It’s locked.   
“I think it’s the alarm.” Loki answered before a green light wrapped around him and his casual clothing turned into his battle armour. Bucky gave him a weird glance. “Really? You had to change first?” but Loki didn’t answer. He shrugged the soldier’s statement off and looked through the big windows that faced the wide grass area where they’d usually train.   
The floor, along with the glass, started vibrating; a loud noise, similar to one of a helicopter could be heard from outside. 

“What is happening?” Loki was confused. As much as he was aware of everyone was on a mission or had the day off. Stark really threw a big party and let everyone sleep off their hangover, unbelievable.   
“I don’t know. We need weapons. Where’s your gun?” Bucky asked as he grabbed the nearest thing he could find in Tony’s lab. 

The god used his magic skills and let two small knives appear, one in each of his hands. “You really wanna fight with butter knives?” Bucky laughed as he pushed some buttons on the weapon he had found, he assumed it was some sort of a gun. Whilst Loki had changed his small knives into bigger blades, Bucky still did not know how the weapon worked. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” Loki asked worried. “I’ll find out.” Sceptically Loki raised his eyebrows.

Minute by minute the noise started to get louder and louder. It wasn’t until in all black and blue covered people with helmets shot through the window. “Get down!” Bucky yelled as he turned over a table and hid behind it; Loki doing the same. Shooting back, Bucky took a glance at their counterparts. 

“Shit.” He panicked.

“What is it?” Loki asked, getting ready to sprint at the other men and putting his knives in their chests. “You’re not going to run over there, are you mad?! You won’t stand a chance against their guns. Now stay behind that damned table or let some guns appear, Loki.” 

“This really isn’t the time to argue with me about my choice of weapons, Bucky. Now tell me why they had you so shocked, before we die.”   
Putting more bullets in the Hydra soldiers both stood up, making their way to the window. The scene was a mess. Shards of glass everywhere, Stark’s inventions shot and destroyed the lab equalled a battlefield. Well, it kind of was. 

“There are too many, I can’t keep them all under control!” Bucky yelled, using his metal arm to punch the remaining soldiers in their faces before bringing them to fall. He jerkily turned around, looking for his partner. Bucky could clearly see that he was out of breath as well. They were just too many. 

“Do something, Loki!” he yelled, fighting every man that he came across. 

“What exactly do you want me to do? I am trying my best!” came as an answer right before a blue lightning struck through the room, taking more than half the soldiers down.   
Breathing heavily, he nodded, pointing with his gun at the god. 

“That. That was what I was talking about. Great job.” He laughed. But Loki was less amused. He shook his head and waited for the trouble to come.

“That wasn’t me.” 

With a final blue lightning and a shield flying through the crashed windows, every Hydra agent was defeated or driven back. 

“Brotherrrrr!” yelled a deep and enraged voice, as a tall man with blond hair was carried inside by his flying hammer. The moment his feet hit the ground, a man, hidden behind steel and a bearded brown-haired patriot, along with other people followed. The helmet of the robot-like looking person suddenly disappeared, revealing an angry black-haired man. 

“You two! What have you done to my lab?! Everything is destroyed!” Stark yelled, trying to see if any computer he had in there would still be working. To his misfortune nothing worked. He sighed angrily, approaching the couple and pointing threating at their faces. “You better pray that Friday still has all the copies or I’ll have your asses.” 

“Tony.” Came a soft voice from behind the angry tin-man but he wouldn’t have any of this. “No, Rogers! They are troublemakers! They are not only getting themselves in danger but us as well! I can’t believe I even agreed to let them stay here.” 

“Our jobs include taking risks, Tony. We’re in danger every day we’re on a mission.” The captain tried to explain but it only made Tony angrier. 

“That’s the point, Steve! When we’re on missions! Not at home, where everyone should be safe! What would have happened if Peter was here?”

“Hey!” yelled Bucky, trying to calm everyone down and getting control of what was happening right now. After all there where bigger issues to discuss than them being a danger to everyone, as usual.   
The room went silent as his voice pierced through the destroyed room but Bucky’s focus only applied to Steve. He’d understand. 

“Those soldiers, Steve. Hydra’s back.” He gulped, throwing away his weapon.   
“What?” Steve remarked, praying to be misinformed. 

“Hydra is back. I don’t know what they want but the symbol, Steve.” The soldier pointed to where one agent lay and turned him around, revealing the Hydra sign imbedded on his chest.   
“They’re here to get back their most powerful weapon.” Stark said as he looked down the window. 

“How do you know?” Bruce asked as he tried to see what Tony saw but failed as the fear of heights took over his body and he backed off.  
Pointing to the ground he rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. Maybe because of the metal arm that’s sticking out of my lawn? Wild guess.” Squinting his eyes, he took a better look at the arm. “Is that a note? Who even writes notes anymore? Is Hydra living in the 20th century? Looks like they downgraded.” using his suit he jumped from the building and got both the note and the metal arm.   
Holding the tiny piece of paper right in front of his face he read: “The Avengers will fall once the soldier and the god are ours. There will be no mercy.”

Not even showing his concern and keeping his poker face as usual, Stark sighed, handing the note to Steve and looking at both Loki and Bucky he said, “Looks like they’re after both of you. Congratulations on your adoption.”

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SPOILER!)  
> Due to the fact that I refuse to accept Frigga's death, she will be alive in my story.

Avengers Headquarters, New York:

After the scene has been secured and wooden boards were placed where once the now broken glass lay, they gathered in the living room, each of them taking a seat on the sofa or the chairs next to them; all but one. Tony stood in front of the TV, pinching his nose and taking a deep breath before turning around, crossing his arms in front of his chest and facing the others. 

“Alright…” he sighted. “We can’t keep them here. Hydra is going to destroy this building and paint their ugly symbol over my precious walls.”

“And what are we supposed to do now? This building is one of the safest places her in the US, we can’t get them somewhere else.” Bruce said as he looked around the room, trying to find any approval. Everyone but Steve nodded; he was clearly lost in his thoughts.

“Maybe not in this country.”

“We can’t just give them to someone else, Tony. If Hydra’s after them they will find them anyway. We send them to another country; they’ll cause chaos there!” even though Banner enjoyed working with his fellow genius, he often disagreed with his suggestions when it came to both Loki and Bucky. He’d often lose his common sense. 

“Not on this planet, of course. Something far away-“ Stark turned to Thor, pointing his hand in the god’s direction. “I was thinking of Asgard, maybe.” It wasn’t a question. Tony saw it as the only possible solution to get both the two troublemakers and earth out of a possible danger. 

“Think about it: Hydra will never find them there. And as long as we haven’t found their base and destroyed them a second time, no harm will be done.” 

His eyes fell on Bucky and Loki who had been quiet the whole time. It was a rather unusual behaviour for the two of them but judging their expressions they silently agreed with the billionaire.  
'I could see mother again', Loki reflected; his heart beating fast at the thought of a reunion with the woman he loved so dearly. 'Tell her about James. Introduce him. She’ll be happy I’ve finally found someone.'

“Destroying Hydra is not a simple task, Tony. Trust me; I’ve taken them down once.” Steve said from the corner of the couch, his arms still folded over his chest. A stern expression visible on his face.  
“Because you were on your own, capsicle. We’re a team now.”  
Steve knew it wasn’t true. He’d had companions helping him take that organisation down. Hell, one of these people was even sitting a few seats next to him. But he was right; they were more powerful than ever- but so was Hydra.  
“I’ve got a question.” Came a flat voice from the other end of the couch. Bucky. 

“Why don’t we all stay here and help you. It’s stupid sending us away when we’d be a great addition to the team. You know that, Steve. Let us help.” He faced the captain with sad eyes. 

Steve sighted, raising his eyebrows softly. “Buck, we can’t let them get you. Until we know how strong they’ve become you two should be somewhere they won’t find you.”

“Steve-“

“They almost got you today. We can’t take that risk again. Please.”

Finally Bucky decided it wasn’t worth discussing any further. Steve wanted his best and him using his gentle tone wasn’t helping either.  
He thought about Loki. The moment Stark had mentioned Asgard, a small but bright light seemed to cast out the foggy darkness behind the god’s eyes. Loki had told him about his home. About his mother. Afterall it had been quite a while since he’s been here, on earth; he probably missed her.

“Fine.” He grunted. “But the moment you need help, you get us.” 

Tony clapped his hands once. “Great! Now you two get ready. Pack the essentials and meet Thor in the parking lot. And don't leave the asphalt. I don’t wanna have my lawn burned down.” He turned to the god of thunder. “Seriously, you’re ruining it. My gardener hates you.” This earned him a chuckle.

About five minutes everyone went onto their day; Stark and Banner repaired their lab, Steve and Nat started working out like they’d always do, and Clint and Sam caused trouble somewhere in the building. Both couples, Bucky and Loki and Wanda and Vision disappeared into their rooms; the soldier and the god started packing.

“I don’t like this. They send us away from what could have been a mission!” Bucky was furious. Not so much because they were forced to leave but because Steve, his best friend, shared Stark’s conviction. “I’m getting really fed up with them locking us in this building every time. We are not a threat to anyone!”

Loki held one of his black shirts in his hand, folding it perfectly. “You know we do have the villain status here in the US, James.” He sighted, calmly putting the shirt on the bed before looking at an emotionally exhausted Bucky, standing on the other side of the room, throwing his shorts unfolded into the bag. 

“Still, just because the US thinks we’re some sort of monsters doesn’t mean the others have to treat us like such. I feel like a damn prisoner.” Bucky let out a frustrated chuckle and pressed his back against the wall. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on it as well. “I just want my life back, Loki.”

Loki felt bad. He knew what his partner had been through during all those years of torture and not knowing who he was. He was held like a wild animal; encaged, starving and then let loose to kill. He’d never told the full story but judging by how emotionally draining it was for him to tell it he’d guessed this was a better place to be held. A nice, warm place, with people who cared about him, even if it wasn’t many.  
He’d been locked away too, in the prison of Asgard after the events in New York, years back. But it wasn’t comparable to the conditions the soldier was forced to live in. Loki had everything he needed, thanks to his mother who occasionally payed him a visit. Even Thor would come from time to time, telling him about Odin and the Warriors Three and of course about his glorious battles. It wasn’t all too bad. Had Thor only realized that it wasn’t his mind pulling the strings but the tesseract.

Loki closed his bag, making his way to the other man and putting a hand on his waist. His thumb slowly rubbing over the fabric of his shirt. 

“Once we’re there you’ll have all the space you want, love. Asgard’s a beautiful place with lovely gardens, nature wherever you look and an amazing architecture. But… we don’t have any guns. I could show you how to use a sword if you wish.” The trickster smiled mischievously, putting the hand that has been rubbing circles on Bucky’s waist on the side of his head in a loving motion.

The soldier opened his eyes, letting his head fall lightly into the cool touch. “Anyone ever told you that you’ve got a really special way with words, doll?” he laughed, pulling Loki closer to his chest and giving a quick peck to his collarbones. His arms loosely around the slim waist in front of him with his hands slightly touching his butt. 

“You know, my lips are a up here, right?” Loki teased.

“Not my fault you’re a damn giant. Now get down here or I’ll pull you down.”

“Eager, aren’t we, James?” 

The tall man leaned forward, pressing his lips against Bucky’s, moving it in a slow motion. For a moment there was peace and silence.

Time flew by fast in the next 20 minutes. Loki helped Bucky put his things together, the soldier folding everything neatly just like how he’d probably learned it in the military and they both met Thor outside in the parking lot, already waiting.

“You’re late!” he yelled as they approached him.

“We’re right on time, Thor. There is no need to rush.” And within a few seconds they were surrounded by a colourful light, shooting them up into space and leaving, just as Stark had predicted, a big, round burn mark.

…

Bifröst, the Bridge to Asgard:

Once the portal opened and everyone stepped onto the golden floor, floating on torrential water, Bucky marvelled at the sight of the big city. The huge golden palace shining in the rising sun. “Holy shit.” He said as he let his bag fall to the floor; walking further to the bridge that connected the Bifröst with Asgard. 

He saw a woman approaching them; her features kind and friendly. He didn’t know who she was but she was aware of their arrival. He turned around, trying to see if anyone else had noticed her but both Thor and Loki had been distracted by a tall man with a golden helmet, pulling a sword out of some sort of block that closed the portal. He went back, standing by Loki’s side.

It wasn’t long after that a female voice interrupted the conversation. 

“Loki, welcome back.” he turned around. A smile plastering his face as he bowed his head a little.

“Hello, mother.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even funnier when you are aware of Tom and Sebastians height difference. Go on, google it. >:)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a very short chapter as it only focuses on Hydra and not on Loki or Bucky.   
> Decided it'd be better if I'd give this it's own chapter instead of squishing it somewhere in a different plotline.
> 
> [Next chapter will focus entirely on Bucky and Loki in Asgard] 
> 
> [!!!] Warnings: mention of violence but nothing graphic; dehumanizing (kind of? idk just to be sure)

Underground Hydra Base, somewhere in the US:

“Where are they?!” Georg, the general yelled. His men have come back wounded and scared but have they gotten him what he’d wanted? No.  
It was a disgrace seeing his own soldiers fail at such a simple mission. They were weak; needed a harder training and punishment.   
All of his people failed to answer as his cold gaze wandered from man to man.

“I said: WHERE ARE THEY?!” silence. “I am sending you to get one job done, to get me our little project and his friend and you FAIL!”

“Sir-“

“This is better going to be a good explanation on why they got away, Fischer. Or you’ll never see the daylight again. I will make sure of it.” General Georg looked at the anxious soldier, shivering and taking a step forward; closer to the general.

“The avengers came back, Sir.” He stammered, still unsure of his boss’ reaction. Judging by the expression, he looked enraged.

“So, the avengers came back?” George asked with an evil smile and put his hands behind his back. 

“They came back to help their prisoners, their…friends?”

“Yes, Sir. We- uh- we almost had them but-“ 

“You know what confuses me the most, Fischer?” he asked, stopping where he was and turning his head dangerously slow in the private’s direction. The soldiers next to him taking a step back, not wanting to be in the danger zone when the bomb exploded.   
Fischer gulped; shook his head, no.

“Why did you leave?” his voice changed to a calm tone, the threat still hearable. 

“S-sir?” Fischer

“You-“ he pointed around the dark room, “ALL of you, left. You fled.”

“ Please, Sir, they- Thor and-“

“Be quiet!” the stammering boy fell backwards, landing on his back and crawling fanatically to the wall behind him. His fellow soldiers did the same. The moment the general’s yelling echoed through the big room, it was sure that there was no escaping from their boss’s wrath.

“Wasn’t it clear what I’d told you to do? You were supposed to bring me the Winter Soldier and his friend at all cost. You bring me what I want, or you die trying to, are we clear?!”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Don’t think for one moment that I need every single one of you. You are nothing but subjects in the eyes of Hydra. There’s not a single bit of worth in you. You are all replaceable.” He turned around, ready to leave.

“Now do what I’ve said and get me that damned project! Don’t disappoint me or your relatives will find your lifeless body buried in their backyard, are we clear?” an echo of ‘Yes, Sir’ sounded through the room before the general vanished completely; the heavy iron door shut behind him. 

“What are we supposed to do now? You guys can’t possibly think that we’ve got a chance against them.” A man, guessing from his looks he was in his mid-30s, said as he stepped in front of the group of 30 men. 

“Yeah, he’s right! They’ve probably brought them somewhere else as well. We don’t even know where they are.” Came a second voice from the back. 

Fischer furrowed his brow thinking. “No, maybe we do know where they are.”

“Care to explain, boy?”

“The avengers may be stupid but they’re not dumb. They probably brought them to a place where we can’t get. At least not with our technology. Where’d you say did that blond idiot come from?” 

“You mean they took them to Asgard?”

“I don’t know. It’s a possibility but we should consider it. Which means we need something that can get there easily.” Fischer grabbed his tablet, going through the different data bases their network included. “I may have found someone that can help us just fine. Looks like they’re related. What a weird family.” He looked up and smiled.

“The general will be satisfied with out progress.” The mid-30-year-old man answered, laying a hand on young Fischer’s shoulder. “Now tell us who we are supposed to get.”

Fischer raised his eyebrows. “Says here her name’s Hela. Sent into exile by her father, Odin. So, once we’ve figured out how we’ll get her out, she’s bringing us to Asgard.”

TBC


End file.
